This invention relates to a contact lens cleaner, more particularly to a vibrating-type contact lens cleaner.
A conventional contact lens cleaner normally includes a porous container in which a cleaning liquid and one or two contact lenses are received. When the container is power operated to rotate, the impurities on the contact lenses to be cleaned are removed from the container by centrifugal force. Although the above-mentioned rotating type cleaners can efficiently clean contact lenses, they are too bulky to carry conveniently due to the fact that a complex speed reduction mechanism must be interposed between an electric motor and the container.